


The Tuffle lord is such a Baby

by KathyPrior42



Category: DragonBallGT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: What was life like for the devious parasite Tuffle in DragonBallGT? How did his method of possession work? A deeper look into the villain's thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a backstory of the one and only King Tuffle junior sama. Well, technically, he was mechanical organic parasite called Baby by the scientist Dr. Myuu, but he detested the degrading name. Instead of having a name making him feel connected to the original Tuffle King, “Baby” made him sound like a pathetic immature weakling. Sure, he would go off into a rage when things didn’t go his way, but it was all for good reason in his eyes. In his short life, the only thing on his mind was revenge against the horrible colonizing Saiyan race who wiped out his people, the Tuffles, into extinction. Created from the DNA of the late Tuffle ruler, he was already active even before his official creation. At first, he existed as an advanced computer program, tasked with programming machine mutants to supply him with enough energy to take on physical form. One of the mutants was Dr. Myuu, a blue-skinned android with flaming orange hair and a beard. General Rilldo was another mutant, who ultimately failed in his mission. Eventually, Baby had enough energy to escape from his containment tube and enact his plan. Knowing that his people would never return from the dead, he settled for the next best option. By changing his form from solid to liquid at will, he could enter into any living being via cuts on their bodies. Once inside the host’s body, he would plant a mechanical egg infused with his genes into their bloodstream or sometimes into their brain. The egg would release strong chemical that would interfere with the nervous system of the host. Ordinary bodily control and thought would start to fade, causing excruciating pain to the victim at the sudden internal change. Like a puppet master, baby would gain complete control over his new host, while also gaining strength from their ki. Only sacred water on contact with the body, could destroy the chemicals and the egg, thus curing the victim. Since the nervous system controls muscles, movement, and thought, the victim would have no choice other than to submit to Baby’s will. Interestingly enough, he could possess multiple individuals at the same time, like a deadly virus, thus creating a new Tuffle society of his own. He managed to possess most of the human population and many well-known individuals: Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta. Baby’s plan was nearly fulfilled when he was able to wish for his home world, Planet Plant to be restored and relocated next to earth thanks to the power of the red Shenron dragon. Transforming into a Golden Great Ape, Baby enjoyed creating fear in his enemies. Perhaps this was because he believed he could defeat the Saiyans, in the same way that the Saiyans had killed off his people many years ago. Ironically, he became the very being he so despised: a Saiyan, albeit in another form. Unfortunately, Son Goku, a heroic Saiyan in Super Saiyan 4 form, was able to defeat him in combat, slicing off his golden tail. Without any room to fit in Vegeta’s shrinking form, Baby was forced to exit his host and flee. While making his escape in a spaceship, he was soon blasted into the sun, by Goku’s kameameha attack, resulting in his violent death.


	2. Chapter 2

“The Saiyans are invading!”

The frightened shouts of the Tuffle civilians rang out in the dead of night. People of small height, wearing buttoned shirts of various colors were running from the much bulkier Saiyans. In contrast to the Tuffles, the Saiyans had spiky messy black hair and wore tattered brown loincloths. They also had brown tails and super strength. They chased the Tuffles and attempted to grab them, like hungry predators chasing their prey. One of the Saiyan men kicked a vehicle down the street, grinning as the car burst into flames. The Saiyans, though fewer in number, made up for their disadvantage with their strength and combat skills. A group of Tuffle soldiers read the Saiyan’s power levels through their scouters. They fired bullets at the Saiyans from their guns and tanks. When the smoke cleared, the Tuffles saw, to their horror, that the bullets didn’t leave any marks on the warriors.

The Saiyans grinned at both their pleasure in fighting their enemies, but also feeling truly free for the first time in a decade. No longer, would the mightiest warriors on the planet face slavery under the Tuffle’s thumb. No longer would they have to live in the harsh barren desert, with only stone dwellings for homes and barely enough food to survive. This new land and the wealth that came with it, would be theirs for the taking. 

One by one, the Sayians smiled up at the sky, staring at the full moon, the first one in many years. Their bodies grew larger, their muscles expanded and their eyes glowed crimson red. They yelled in pain and fury as coarse brown hair grew rapidly over their white skin. Fangs sprouted from their mouths and their yells were replaced with loud roars. Soon, there was a group of Great Apes, towering over the buildings…and the ant-sized people below them. The Tuffles screamed and ran again, but one Great Ape smashed a Tuffle soldier like a bug with his large hairy foot. Streams of purple-pink energy shot from their mouths, destroying buildings…and anything that got in their way. The Tuffle soldiers and civilians stood no chance. Before long, the city was in ruins, with the citizens now lying dead on the ground.


End file.
